


Down the Rabbit Hole

by atelophobixx



Series: GGAD through and through [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Falling In Love, How they met..., I still don't know how to summarise, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, M/M, Tea Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atelophobixx/pseuds/atelophobixx
Summary: The most curious of wonders of Godric’s Hollow could only be found once the golden-haired boy took Albus down the ‘rabbit hole.’ And down Albus went as perhaps… he and Gellert went a little more mad.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologise for the short prologue, however, I hope this somewhat (not so much) longer chapter will be redeeming ! I also haven’t had someone beta read it nor have I thoroughly edited it, but as time goes on and I see small mistakes, I’ll make corrections. (Major errors are probably staying major errors, most regrettably.)
> 
> If anyone has ideas of possible character connections and scenes I can make, be sure to leave them in the comments ! Kudos and comments are always welcomed !

The summer heat beamed its way down upon this small English village as a certain redheaded male could be seen sitting in the gardens with two others as he read a book to them both. The young girl, seemingly listening, was also focusing her attention on making flower crowns as the other boy watched her, not paying all that much attention to his brother reading.

‘ _However, this bottle was NOT marked `poison,' so Alice ventured to taste it, and finding it very nice, (it had, in fact, a sort of mixed flavour of cherry-tart, custard, pine-apple, roast turkey, toffee, and hot buttered toast,) she very soon finished it off,_ ’ read the elder of the boys as he turned to the next page.

‘Why do you find interest in these stories, Albus ? They’re utter rubbish,’ interrupted the younger one of the boys.

‘Well, Aberforth; Ariana enjoys it, and also it’s nice to imagine a world other than our own,’ spoke the one by the name of Albus.

Aberforth moved his lips to speak, but he was promptly silenced as Ariana put a flower crown on his head with a smile. Forcing a smile, the younger brother waved his hand for Albus to continue reading what he believed was a nonsense of a story. Pleased to see her brothers getting along, the sister clapped her hands together as she tied together more flower stems all whilst listening to her brother read more of the chapter.

‘ _So she set to work, and very soon finished off the cake,_ ’ finished the redhead after much time, thus, he closed the book on his lap and stood up, ‘We ought to get home so I can prepare supper.’

Helping Ariana get to her feet, the three siblings made their way through the village to get back home. Scanning the area while walking forward, Albus couldn’t help but notice when passing their neighbour, Bathilda's house that the roses were a blood red, whereas earlier that day they were an innocent white. Somewhat perturbed by this seemingly ominous change, he soon met eyes with someone who most definitely was not the famous magic historian, Bathilda Bagshot. And it was in that moment different coloured eyes flared into the crystal blue ones as this stranger began to sport a Cheshire Cat smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite frustrating for such a short amount of words :,D (wow, this is pathetically short.) I’m not even certain how concise this was, nor where I am going with the story, but I hope it was alright for a taste of what is coming ! I’ll try to get a full chapter up in the next day or less.


	2. Cheshire Cat Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologise for the short prologue, however, I hope this somewhat (not so much) longer chapter will be redeeming ! I also haven’t had someone beta read it nor have I thoroughly edited it, but as time goes on and I see small mistakes, I’ll make corrections. (Major errors are probably staying major errors, most regrettably.)
> 
> If anyone has ideas of possible character connections and scenes I can make, be sure to leave them in the comments ! Kudos and comments are always welcomed !
> 
> Also Ao3 is making me crazy with these notes sections going bonkers :,D I guess I still don't know how this site works. I do apologise if this inconveniences you ! (literally, if you can help me figure out why the notes are going crazy, I would be ever so grateful...)

Blinking to break the tension of their eyes meeting, Albus also moved his eyes to examine the other who still wore that Cheshire Cat smile. The boy before him had shoulder length golden and curly hair that framed his well angled face structure as it all contrasted the midnight black clothing he wore under the summer sun. _Curiouser and curiouser._

‘Hello, who may you be ?’ spoke the Cheshire Cat smiling boy as he broke the silence.

‘I’m Albus, and these are my younger siblings… Aberforth and Ariana. And who are you ? I haven’t seen you about Godric’s Hollow before, nor have I heard word of you from Miss Bagshot,’ replied Albus whilst letting his hands wander about to exemplify his words.

Aberforth felt his face tighten in discomfort upon seeing this stranger, so he found himself holding Ariana by his side protectively. The girl allowed her brother’s gesture as her eyes looked at the stranger.

‘I’m Gellert Grindelwald, your neighbour happens to be my great-aunt, and I shall be staying with her until I am of age,’ said the blonde quietly and in a low voice.

‘I see,’ answered the redhead as his eyes saw the famous magic historian come out of the house.

Bathilda had blonde hair with a greyish coloured hue to it all pinned up as she walked towards the fence dividing the area up. Eyes a bit widened at seeing her rose garden a different shade, her face read (at least to Albus) that she would touch that subject at a later time, and soon that focus adjusted on the ones in front of her. 

‘Albus, Aberforth, and Ariana, how nice to see you ! It appears you have met my great-nephew, Gellert. He just arrived today from his travels,’ Bathilda started with a smile, ‘I was going to introduce you all over tea come tomorrow, however, it seems you all are here ! If you would so honour me, I would love it if you all came tonight. It would spare you all the troubles in the kitchen.’ 

Albus seemed to be a touch shocked by the kind gesture of his neighbour, even though she had been tonnes of help to the Dumbledore’s ever since their mother’s passing, it still shocked the new head of the family nonetheless. The eldest of the three could feel his brother’s discomfort and his younger sister’s curiosity beaming, but he felt it would be rude to both the newcomer and his neighbour if he were to decline. Decision made.

With a smile the redhead nodded, ‘We would be honoured to be of your company and Gellert’s tonight.’

Gellert cocked a brow at his aunt before being promptly given the glare that spoke, ‘Now, behave yourself, Gellert.’ Bowing his head, he opened the fence and allowed the three Dumbledore’s to make their way into Bathilda’s gardens. 

‘Why did you paint the roses red, Mr. Grindelwald ?’ asked Ariana, holding some flowers she had brought with her close to her chest.

‘I’m sorry, Gellert, I had just started read-’ said Albus in a hurried manner due to his surprise of his sister’s rather blunt question. Her question (despite slightly alarming him about how intruding it was) also pleasantly surprised the eldest brother for she had listened and recalled the first time he read the story to her. (Thus she had been capable of making that reference.) 

‘I found they were more befitting of the garden, and they are Tante Bathilda’s favourite. She said she had accidentally planted white roses rather than red ones, and she was too good to fix it, so I made the adjustments,’ Grindelwald reasoned. A breath that Aberforth had been holding seemed to be released, relief strucken, he was glad to see that the one named Gellert was not so bonkers that he would literally paint roses red, rather, he enchanted them to be that colour. Yet, despite this newfound discovery, he couldn’t help but feel a bit uneasy by this newcomer, for he seemed to resonate this certain Mad Hatter trickery. Snapping back to reality, the reddish-brown haired teen saw their sister had been satisfied by the answer, as shown by a nod. 

Quickly, Bathilda waved her hand for them to go inside as she spoke about setting the tea outside in the back garden. The grey-blonde haired woman promptly shot a glance at her nephew in some sort of telling way before scurrying to the kitchen to make the preparations for tea and supper. Gellert cleared his throat as he directed the three others to follow him into the sitting area before flopping onto the sofa. 

‘Tante Bathilda gave me the look, so I gather that I’m supposed to socialise… Anyway, I noticed you were carrying that muggle book with you, what intrigues you so about it ?’ stated the blonde haired teen rather bluntly whilst twirling his finger in his curls. 

Albus found words a bit difficult to come by as he briefly gave a quizzical eyebrow at the one before him while keeping his siblings close. Seating himself, Ariana, and Aberforth on the sofa across from Gellert, he let his eyes fully rest on the other as he took the image of the other. 

‘Well, this is the second time I find myself reading this. It’s a relatively new tale, and it seems rather mystical in a sense. There are also many meanings that can be interpreted from it, and muggle literature has its own form of excitement,’ said the ginger before rambling on some more, ‘Wonderland also has its own forms of magical creatures and other things of that sort that we don’t have in our own world. Is there a problem with this ?’ 

The seemingly cocky blonde let his eyes narrow before shaking his head, ‘Not a problem at all ! I just think it’s rather bonkers that the muggles produce such literature and still they live in ignorance to what real magic is. You might think I’m off my rocker, but I believe that muggles and the wizarding community could live in a certain ‘co-existence’. I stand firmly to that, even if it seems to be impossible.’

The subject of living with muggles in a peaceful coexistence seemed to touch Albus further in the heart than he realised, for he hadn’t expected that topic would have come up. Blue eyes frantically scanning his young blonde sister, he tried to insure she was okay and hadn’t fully understood the topic. With a sigh of relief, he found her just leaning against Aberforth as she hugged the book and flowers close to her chest and both eyes closed peacefully. 

Giving an awkward cough, Albus stared at Gellert and motioned with his hands to cut off that topic right there and then, only praying that the message was perceived.

‘ _’Why, sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast,’_ is something that is said in this book,’ said the eldest Dumbledore in a reply he hoped was straying off the previous topic, ‘As long as we try to believe the impossible is possible, only then will we go somewhere.’ 

A flicker in Grindelwald’s eyes seemed to circle about as he let out that now ever-so-familiar grin, ‘You intrigue me, Dumbledore.’ 

Before long, the footsteps of Miss Bagshot could be heard as she entered the room before the other Dumbledore’s could be lost in the conversation between the older teens.

‘Supper is ready, evening tea will follow afterwards,’ she stated with a smile.

With that being said and done, the quartet stood up and made their way into the garden for what would be a simply _mad tea party_ amongst the _painted red roses._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m nervous, as more chapters come up, that inconsistencies will appear, so do pardon me if I make errors :,D As stated in the head notes, I will make corrections as they show up to me, and only if they are rather minor. (Major errors like… idk, may come up because my brain is mush, but I don’t know if I can fix them. I promise I’ll try my best !) I swear, I’m more of an illustrator than writer sometimes xD 
> 
> Hope you all will stay updated for the tea party that’s coming next chapter~
> 
> PS: I promise Grindeldore is coming !


	3. The Mad Tea Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to explore Bathilda’s garden during a supper and tea party :) To be honest, this is more over supper than tea time, but there is tea time ! Once again, apologies for any errors in anything !

Albus had been in Miss Bagshot’s garden plenty of times (mostly to discuss different works of literature, her upcoming books and studies, Albus’ studies, and things of that sort), however, this time felt quite different. To the eldest Dumbledore it was almost as if a thin layer of the mysteriousness of Gellert had dusted itself on the garden, thus making it enchanted yet all the more unknown once again. Upon getting to the table that Bathilda had conjured up, the group all took their seats with Ariana between her brothers as Gellert sat across from the trio with his aunt.

The hosting witch then took her wand out and flicked it in the air, thus charming the roast, potatoes, and carrots to make way onto each of the plates.

‘Thank you for having us this evening, Miss Bagshot and Gellert,’ thanked Albus to their hosts as he looked to his siblings briefly, ‘They also are grateful for your kindness.’

‘My dear children, you needn’t thank me for everything ! It is my pleasure,’ the witch replied with an endearing smile before pouring water into the glasses set next to the plates. 

‘But honestly, you’ve done so much for us as of late...since the incident. I’m ever so grateful,’ replied the redhead, trying to avert the attention from the ‘incident '.

However, that quieter phrase did not go unnoticed by the blonde boy who looked with great interest to the other, ‘Might I ask what this _incident_ was ?’ 

Albus could only find himself biting down on his lips before speaking softer than before, ‘The passing of our mother.’

Gellert, being the intelligent boy he was, knew that he should stop for the time being and that he would get answers later on. Thus, with a quick whip of his blonde curls, he picked up his knife and fork and began to eat the potatoes and roast before noting, ‘Tante, brilliant as always.’

‘Thank you my dear boy,’ she said in a quick reply as she took this moment to initiate a discussion that could get the younger Dumbledores involved, ‘Gellert, perhaps you’d be willing to tell some tales you’ve taken from Durmstrang or from your travels !’

Gellert pursed his lips slightly, ‘Tante, I hardly think that they’d be interested in tales about--’

The curly haired wizard was quickly interrupted by Aberforth claiming he wasn’t a child and did not need someone to share such tales to him. Ariana, however, seemed delighted by the idea of someone else telling tales. Though she loved her brothers very much, her youthful mind was ever so curious by what the now more familiar stranger would share.

‘Oh please, Mr. Grindelwald ! Please do share some of your stories sometime. ’ she said with such excitement that she almost knocked over her glass of water.

Confidence now ignited further in Gellert’s different coloured eyes, he let a small smirk grace his face, ‘Of course, I’d be happy to, Ariana. Only if you’d be willing to help me pick flowers for my aunt from time to time.’

Ariana was filled with joy as she completely disregarded Aberforth’s gaping mouth. Albus could see his younger brother being a touch jealous of the fondness Ariana had gained for Gellert in such a short time, however, he couldn’t help but feel the joy of his sister even more. Taking another bite of the supper that Bathilda made, his head was beginning to spin with various questions for the boy in front of him. What was Durmstrang’s curriculum like ? Were they really as tolerant to the dark arts as they were infamously known for ? Was the school really that strict on its location being a secret ? And so many more.

‘Why, Gellert, you attend Durmstrang Institute ? Though I should’ve figured you hadn’t gone to Hogwarts, I would’ve seen you around,’ Albus added onto the conversation, somewhat smacking himself mentally for simply restating what he had heard rather than something new.

‘Attended would be the more proper term,’ Gellert corrected, ‘but yes, I did go to Durmstrang.’

Quickly realising that the blonde before him had been expelled, the mystery of Gellert continued to grow further. And yet, despite all these questions still spinning about his head, Albus, the word ever so good with his words only managed out a quick apology. Thus the conversation continued with questions flying back and forth amongst everyone. 

Eventually, all the plates had been finished and the magical historian excused herself from the table before promptly leaving the children to their own devices in the garden so that she could finish the tea and sweets. Gellert made the offer that while his aunt was in the kitchen, Ariana could pick some flowers and Aberforth could watch over the young girl, and that perhaps he and Albus could have a private word of their own.

Walking further into the rose bushes of his great-aunt’s garden, Gellert found himself looking between the trees’ leaves to see the sky. The rustling of the trees and the swooping of a raven soon passed them by; whilst Gellert’s arms soon linked themselves behind his back as his two coloured eyes made way to look at Albus in a quizzical way. 

‘ _Why is a raven like a writing desk ?_ ’ questioningly quoted Gellert.

‘Gellert, riddles ? Really ? And from that muggle book as you so titled it, nonetheless. However in accordance to the book, there is no answer given,’ replied Albus with a small laugh.

‘Ah, my fellow Dumbledore, that is where you are incorrect ! Mr. Lewis Carroll, himself, proposed the answer. _Because it can produce a few notes, though they are very flat; and it is nevar put with the wrong end in front !_ ’ said Gellert with immense certainty.

‘You’re utterly mad,’ smiled Albus as he pondered in his own mind about the so-called answer to that famous riddle.

‘Perhaps I am, _but the best people usually are._ On the subject on my quote on quote madness, it seemed as though you were interested in why I had been expelled from Durmstrang, are you not ?’ 

‘You’re quite confident in yourself, but yes, I am most curious, but if it’s of a private matter, I shall not question further,’ said Albus, a touch taken that his face had said all that to the other over the supper.

‘I was expelled for performing what they call dangerous and twisted experiments. I argued it was for a better society, but they couldn’t see my reasoning, thus I am here in this rabbit hole of a place,’ replied Grindelwald with a dash of coldness coating his voice.

Ears fully taking in the words of the other, Albus seemed to come to the realisation that Gellert was bit more devious than he originally appeared to be. Albus was aware of Durmstrang’s tolerance towards the practise of the dark arts, thus it made Gellert more and more covered by the shadows. Though, through those shadows, the redheaded Dumbledore was certain he could see light with that angelic face being the guiding force. Maybe Albus was going a bit mad stepping into the unknown, but his summer had been filled with duties as the head of the family and there was a lack of excitement in his life. This could change it all.

‘It must have all been a grand misunderstanding, I’m sorry that happened. What were your plans to make our society a better place ? Perhaps I can help you’ said Albus taking the risk as he extended his hand in a friendly sense to the other.

Before Gellert could answer, the young girl and her brother came bounding through to them both.

‘Miss Bagshot said it’s time for tea,’ spoke Aberforth with a brow wondering what the older teens were talking about.

‘Alright, we shall continue this discussion later,’ said Gellert as he pressed Albus’ hand back down to his side.

With a slight nod, Albus followed his younger siblings as Gellert walked by his side to the table. Whilst getting nearer to the more open area of the garden where the table was settled, the redhead felt his fingers brush gently against the blonde’s, and he felt a certain ping in his heart that he had previously never felt. Shaking his head slightly, Albus gathered himself just in time to seat himself at the table that was filled with sweets of all sorts.

The table for the supper was near empty in comparison to the one that the magic historian had prepared for tea. Many cakes, sweet bars, and candies of all types were found spread about the three pots of tea and numerous tea cups.

‘Miss Bagshot, you shouldn’t have, this is far too much,’ said Albus, almost overwhelmed by the selection.

‘It’s all but my pleasure to serve to your infamous sweet tooth,’ teased Bathilda as she poured tea for herself.

Feeling a heat rise to his cheeks, he smiled and poured his siblings and himself a cup of tea. Asking Ariana what she so desired from the mass selection, he took a slice of the strawberry flavoured cake and placed it on her plate. Aberforth ended up selecting a certain ganache cake, and he quickly began to eat it with much delight. A touch distraught from having such a wide selection, Albus was overwhelmed because his sweet tooth was screaming.

‘Lemon bars or esterházy torta or a fraisier, oh bugger…’ sighed the dessert struggling redhead to himself.

Wandering eyes soon found themselves on the blonde headed boy, who was picking up an esterházy torta and cutting it with his fork and bringing it up to his lips. Albus then made up his mind, he would join his new acquaintance in eating this hazelnut layered cake.

‘Delicious per usual !’ noted Albus whilst taking a nice bite of the cake.

It seemed Gellert agreed with the comment in full, for he let a grin grace his face whilst his cheeks were still puffed from being filled with cake. The image was ever so amusing and a few giggles were met, and perhaps Grindelwald’s pride was a bit touched, but nothing too damaged of course.

The tea time shared that evening was going splendidly, however, the evening was not getting any younger. That all being said, the youngest Dumbledore was falling asleep at her spot at the table, and Aberforth gently kicked his brother under the table signalling that they ought to go home.

Placing his knife and fork on the plate, the redhead let out a small breath, ‘Tonight has been splendid. Thank you for your never ceasing generosity and kindness, Miss Bagshot. However, it does appear that Ariana is a touch sleepy, and I ought to do some write ups before going to bed. We shall be going now, but thank you so much for having us over. It was also a pleasure to meet your nephew.’

‘As always, Albus, to you and your siblings, it’s a pleasure. Never hesitate to reach out if you need something. Have a good evening my dears ! ’ she smiled while waving to them.

‘I’ll take them to the gate, Tante Bathilda,’ spoke Gellert, standing up from his spot and dusting himself off.

Slightly nodding, the older witch stayed at the table as she watched her nephew escort their neighbours out to the front. The curly haired boy brought the Dumbledore trio to the front gate and unlocked it so that they could head out. Aberforth had begun his way home with Ariana on his back, but Albus had stayed behind for just a moment. The two teens let their eyes meet and the redhead smiled.

‘It was a pleasure meeting you today, perhaps you can enlighten me further on those plans, that Durmstrang deemed mad, sometime soon,’ said Albus, eyes twinkling with an undying curiosity to understand the other whilst doing something exciting.

‘I’ll owl you promptly,’ smirked Gellert as he bent over to lean on the stone edge of the fence, ‘though, you’ll have to further tell me about yourself.’

‘Of course, I’ll write as well,’ replied the redhead.

‘Brilliant. I bid thee a goodnight,’ spoke Gellert with a hand spinning around his curls again, before waving as he turned to go back into the house.

‘Goodnight, Gellert.’

Albus then followed in going the opposite direction to go back to the Dumbledore residence. While making the short walk home, he felt his heart beam with excitement, for he hadn’t felt this type of curiosity in so long. He had always had grand instincts in predicting what was to come so nothing was all that surprising to him, but Gellert brought this curiosity back. The way that the blonde presented himself certainly was reminiscent of both the Cheshire Cat and the Mad Hatter from the story that he was reading to his siblings. The smile of the cat and the bonkers concepts that Gellert assured him were for the greater good, were all becoming ever more attractive to the redhead.

‘I suppose _we are all mad here_ ,’ he sighed to himself whilst opening the door to his home.

Meanwhile, back at Bathilda’s home, Gellert was helping his aunt with tidying up the tea table. After charming all the dishes to clean themselves and setting the cakes aside, he excused himself to go to bed. Bidding his Tante Bathilda a goodnight, he made way to his room where he flopped onto his bed, pondering over what kind of a brilliant boy he had acquainted himself with. Truth be told, Gellert had known quite a bit about Albus due to conversations he had with his aunt, and his brilliance and power attracted Gellert to him like a magnet; this was also to not add the curiousness of the redhead that made Gellert completely mad inside with how he could use this newly found friendship to his benefit. Yet despite all this knowledge about his intelligence, the blonde wished to know the other on a deeper and, for all one knows, perhaps a more dark aspect.

‘He _can be Alice, I’ll be the Mad Hatter_ , whilst we try to make this _Wonderland_ ,’ laughed the blonde to himself as he covered his mouth with his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Gellert being truly manipulative or is he a bit off of his rocker ? Whatever the answer might be, you shall see and this is not an angst fic. (Or at least currently how I have it planned thus far, but I highly doubt it. I really want it to be more about references, allegories, and dark/fluffy Grindeldore.) I’m sorry this took a touch longer than I wished to write ! Health problems struck me a bit, so I’m a little slower at the present time. But I promise I’ll write updates as quickly and often as I can. (Please don’t be harsh :,D I don’t have beta readers and I’m an exhausted student.)
> 
> Hope you stay updated to the next chapter in which the boys will interact on a private discussion matter more than this one ! :D Kudos, suggestions, and comments are always welcomed ♥


End file.
